Preguntas Legendarias
by AlphaOmegaDragon7000
Summary: Sección en donde ustedes y solamente ustedes podrán preguntar a vuestros legendarios favoritos. Podrán preguntar lo que quieran (si son románticas, tenebrosas, chistosas, traumaticas y mas) .Solamente os pido algo... !Pasen y pregunten¡
1. Prologo

Advertencia: Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y por lo tanto no me pertenece.

AlphaOmega: !Hola a todos fans de Pokémon¡ Soy AlphaOmegaDragon7000 y hoy les quiero dar una gran noticia que seguramente a muchos les interesara. Pero antes de decirles esto quiero presentarles a mi invitado especial lo cual me a costado bastante traerlos ante ustedes. Damas y caballeros un fuerte aplauso a...!Arceus, el pokémon alpha¡

(Aplausos)

Arceus: !Hola a todos humanos del planeta tierra¡ Me presento soy Arceus el dios de todos pokémons existentes.

AlphaOmega: Bueno Arceus primero quiero decirle que me alegra mucho de que estés aquí con nosotros. Se que a muchos de los presentes estarán entusiasmados en tener delante de sus narices al pokémon mas querido de todos (se supone).

Arceus: Pero si en realidad fuiste tu quien... (tapándole la boca).

AlphaOmega: !Bueno, Bueno¡ Las preguntas para luego no vamos hacer esperar a nuestros espectadores no crees o gran y poderoso Arceus, dios de los dioses.

Arceus: (Pensando) Bueno tienes razón.

AlphaOmega: !Genial¡ Pues muy bien gente les explicare el tema que les dije antes. Verán hace un tiempo me hice una cuanta de Fanfiction y subí mi primera historia que no tiene que ver con pokémon. Y pero mucho antes de hacerme incluso la cuenta, pensé en hacer una sección de preguntas. Tenia en mente hacer una de los Pokedex Holder, pero para mi mala suerte ya habido alguien que se me adelanto (que por cierto la sección esta genial). Bueno me salgo de tema, entonces estuve pensando en que puedo hacer la sección, y entonces me hice una pregunta. ¿Que le gusta a los fans de Pokémon? Y entonces la idea me salio salio como cuando sale las tostadas de la tostadoras. Y esa idea fue...!los legendarios¡ Arceus nos explicara el resto.

Arceus: Bueno continuo. Entonces fue cuando tuve la visita de este humano o... ¿como dices que se llama?

AlphaOmega: Dragón.

Arceus: Eso gracias. Bueno continuo, al principio pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo y creería que era una trampa para capturarme a mi y a mis hijos. Pero cuando me lo explico mas detalladamente entonces lo comprendí mejor y mas bien me intereso bastante, por lo que acepto.

AlphaOmega: Si pero... ¿lo sabe los demás legendarios?

Arceus: Todavía se los tengo que explicar.

AlphaOmega: Vale esta bien. Bueno ahora explicare las reglas:

Pueden preguntar lo que quieran a vuestro o vuestros legendarios favorito.

Mínimo de preguntas 5.

Las preguntas que estén repetidas no se responderán (para no perder mucho el tiempo)

Y creo que solamente eso. Bueno gente nos despedimos.

Arceus: Bueno Omega me voy que tengo que contarles a los demás sobre esto. Ha y por cierto tu te haces cargo de esto y lo que ocurra aquí y si ocurre algo que nos perjudique **Tu **y solamente tu lo pagaras caro ¿Entendido?

AlphaOmega: -tragando saliva- C-Claro que si Arceus.

Arceus: Bueno adiós.

AlphaOmega: … … Uf ya se a ido. Pues me despido yo también, recuerden las reglas nos vemos cuando se respondan. Un saludo y hasta luego. Que por cierto como era el titulo... así.

!Preguntas Legendarias¡

**N/A:**

**Pues eso gente Preguntas Legendarios esto sera mi sección de preguntas. Todavía no tengo claro cuando las responderé tal vez una semana o dos dependiendo cuantas llegue. Por cierto los legendarios que aparecerán son de la 1 hasta la 6 generación.**

**Espero que lleguen muchas preguntas y espero también que Arceus por lo menos no me cuelgue del palo mayor, por que no quera que eso pase... ¿verdad?. Adiós gente recuerden pregunten lo que quieran, un saludo y hasta luego**


	2. PokePreguntas Everywere 1

A/O: Hola a todos fans de la maravillosa sagas de videojuegos conocido como Pokémon. Estamos en los estudios AlphaOmegaDragon7000 S.A. Y retransmitiendo la primera parte de... !Preguntas Legendarias¡ Y ahora un fuerte aplauso al dios de los pokémons !Arceus¡

(Aplausos y gritos alocados)

Arceus: !Hola de nuevo humanos del planeta tierra, nos volvemos a ver¡

(!Arceus ra, ra, Arceus ra,ra)

A/O: Bueno, bueno tranquilos que todavía es el principio de la sección ya os estáis volviendois locos. Bueno ahora os preguntareis por que el fondo del escenario esta oscuro -señalando al fondo- Pues es muy simple por que en el fondo se encuentra los pokémons que tanto deseamos, los pokémons que deseamos tener en nuestro equipo. Damas y caballeros un fuerte aplauso a... !Los legendarios de Pokémon¡

(Los focos se iluminaron mostrando a todos los pokémons saludando a los fans)

A/O: Buenos legendarios sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, ustedes solamente contesten las preguntas y _rezo para que no pase nada malo. _Bueno Arceus por favor tome asiento que comenzamos las preguntas.

Arceus: Claro y seguramente recuerdas mi advertencia ¿verdad? -mirada asesina-

A/O: Por supuesto como no olvidadlo -acercándose a uno de los guardias- Oye tenéis el artefacto que usaba los hombre de negro, por si las moscas.

Guardia: Si.

A/O: Y sacar los dardos tranquilizantes por si las cosas se pones caóticas.-acercándose a donde estaban los pokémons- !Bueno prepararos que pronto comenzamos¡ ¿Algo que decir?

Todos: … …

A/O: Bueno pues !luces, cámaras prepararos que salimos en 3... 2... 1...¡ !COMENCEMOS¡

(Preguntas Legendarias)

A/O: El primero en enviar sus preguntas es Gatito LOL que nos preguntas -entrando en escena-

Gatito LOL: -estrellitas en los ojos- Arceus-san... -se congela-

Arceus: Esto...

A/O: Seguridad tenemos un caso de congelamiento emocional -encargándose-

Yoru: Mientras la descongela toma las preguntas -entregándole las preguntas-

A/O: A ver: Para Arceus, **¿Cual es tu Pokémon/Legendario/Hijo preferido o el que mejor se porta n.n?**

Arceus: Pues si te soy sincero todos son mis favoritos no tengo ningún preferido todos y cada uno de ellos son mis hijos y los quiero tal y como son.

(Haiiiiiiii que tierno)

A/O: Eso a sido lo mas bonito que e escucha eso es el amor de un padre -llorando- !Continuemos¡

**¿Por que algunos se odian a muerte cof cof Kyogre y Groudon cof cof no se sabe el dicho del amor al odio hay un paso?**

Kyogre/Groudon: !QUE¡ !INSINUAS QUE EL Y YO¡ !PUAAAA QUE ASCO¡

A/O: Como el perro y el gato.

Para Rayquaza: **Eres uno de los mejores legendarios así que ¿Crees que Groudon y Kyogre son algo? -mirando pervertidamente a los dos legendarios-**

Rayquaza: -pensando- Pues ahora que lo mencionas no lo había pensado nunca, eso explica lo de...

Kyogre/Groudon: !CALLATE¡

A/O: aquí hay tema pero vamos.

Para Palkia: **¿Que fue antes el tiempo o el espacio?**

Palkia: Eso no hay ni que preguntarlo, por razones obvias el espacio fue antes que el tiempo...

Dialga: !Eso no te lo crees ni tu rosadito, el tiempo fue antes¡

Palkia: !Callate el espacio fue antes y punto¡

Dialga/Palkia: !Espacio¡ !Tiempo¡ !Espacio¡ !Tiempo¡ !Espacio¡ !Tiempo¡...

A/O: se llevan así todo el día.

Arceus: Todo el santo día.

Para Mew: **¿Por que solo hay unos cuantos legendarios que hablan humano?**

Mew: Por que por lo menos algunos nos interesamos en hablar ante que utilizar los puños como ciertos individuos que conozco.

Para Giratina: **¿Que hiciste para que te dejaran en el mundo distorsión? O ¿te gusta espiar?**

Giratina: No es que me guste espiar es que bueno... te dire algo nunca repito NUNCA te comas los pasteles de Arceus, lamentablemente es tarde para mi.

A/O: Mira que enfadarse por eso.

Para Regice: **¿Tu fuiste quien hundió el Titanic, verdad?**

Regice: Pi Pa Po Pi -hablando como en la película de lucario y el misterio de mew-

A/O: ¿Que dijo?

Mew: Haber yo le traduzco... Dice que ese día se echo una siesta y sin querer estuvo bagando por el mar lo cual se pregunta como llego ahí y le despertó el roce de un barco lo cual vio que se partió en dos, que lo siente.

A/O: No te preocupes que seguramente los 1.523 personas que murieron lo entenderá.

(Sonido de grillo)

A/O: Continuemos...

Para Latias: **¿Eres como un Ditto pero mas grande lo notaron?**

Latias: -mira todo su cuerpo- ¿En que me parezco?

Y por ultima pregunta: **Entei-san ¿Como conversas con tus compañeros? (Raiku y Suicune) o ¿Eres de los que pelean? (mira a Palkia, Dialga, Groudon, Kyogre, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno y compañía)**

Entei: Por que yo por lo menos no me paso todo el día discutiendo. Aveces tenemos nuestras diferencias pero nos llevamos bien.

A/O: Y con esto terminamos las preguntas de Gatito LOL y ahora las siguientes son de ZardX:

Para Arceus: **¿Conoces a red (videojuego)? Si es así, ¿has bendecido o darle un poder especial por los logros que a hecho o te le has aparecido en alguna ocasión?**

Arceus: Si conocí a ese tal Red y he de decir que era un chico con un potencial increíble eso si tenia un corazón muy oscuro y muy triste cosa que todavía me pregunto por que.

Para Mewtwo: **¿Por que red (manga) te libero? Osea eres un pokémon legendario, clon del segundo pokémon mas poderoso osea obvio Mew, tienes dos megaevoluciones bien chingonas y si es cierto que cuando tenia el videojuego te intercambie por un Ditto pero eso fue un accidente. ¿Por que te libero? No me vengas por que eres un pokémon legendario.**

Mewtwo: !Que me intercambiaste por un Ditto¡

A/O: Mewtwo la pregunta.

Mewtwo: Perdón. Pues creo que al ser tan fuerte ganaría los combates sin problema y al parecer el disfrutaba de los combates, por lo que creo que ese fue el motivo.

Para Rayquaza: **¿Por que odias a Deoxys? El solo quiere encontrar a su amigo. No entiendo por que tienes resentimiento contra el. Me explicas por que tanto odio.**

Rayquaza: !Pero por que me hacen ser el malo de la peli¡ Yo creía que el iba atacar a los pokémons y yo obviamente es mi deber protegerlos. Si supiera entender su idioma lo comprederia y le habría ayudado, pero yo no hable lenguaje extraterrestre.

Para Mew: **¿Por que eres adorablemente tierna? Digo eres mas hermosa que Arceus o como otros pokemons legendarios.**

Mew: -sonrojada- Gracias, se que soy mas hermosa que todos ellos. -todos mirándola con mirada asesina y ella escondiéndose detrás de A/O-

**Para todos incluyendo al autor: Todos digan sus teorías de por que Brock (anime) se pone así cada vez que se menciona a la profesora Ivy:**

Todos: GAY.

O/A: Por favor pensamos antes de actuar y yo tengo tres teorías que pueden ser ciertas. La primera seria que la profesora solo quería a Brock por ayudar en el laboratorio. El segundo que cuando la profesora y Brock estaban haciendo "cosillas", ella era mas la dominante que el. Y la ultima y que creo que es la mas aceptable, que el descubrió que ella no era tan afeminada como parecía por fuera.

(Risas)

O/A: Bueno con esto terminamos con las preguntas de ZardX y ahora vamos con Taylor Rowan.

Para Mewtwo: **¿Eres considerado legendario por tus poderes o por ser un clon de Mew? Por que la verdad que eres un pokémon creado :/.**

Mewtwo: -en una esquina- Por que todos dicen lo mismo, acaso solo soy la sombra de esa cosa rosada...

A/O: Se pondrá bien

Arceus: Claro solamente darle tiempo.

Kyogre/Groudon/Rayquaza:** ¿Su relación es de amor/odio/celos o es solo impresión miá?**

Kyogre/Groudon/Rayquaza: !MUY BIEN SUFICIENTE¡ -levantándose y hiendo hasta donde estaba Taylor-

A/O: !Disparen fuego¡ -los dardos dieron a los pokémons y cayeron al suelo dormidos-

Arceus: ¿Se pondrán bien?

A/O: Si solamente están echando una cabezadita.

Para Celebi: **¿Eres astuto o te aprovechas de tu poder de viajar en el tiempo?**

Celebi: Si no fuera por ese poder estaría en problemas. Sin contar que es genial viajar en el tiempo.

Para Meloetta: **¿La música de qué época prefieres?**

Meloetta: Pues no estoy claro son tantas que me cuesta decidir una, pero creo que seria la... medieval.

Para Lugia: **¿Quien crees que tiene más fans? ¿Ho-oh o tú?**

Lugia: Claramente soy yo.

Ho-oh: No soy yo.

A/O: Haber que los fans lo decidan así nos pondréis como cierto dragones que todavía están discutiendo.

(!HO-OH X LUGIA FOREVER)

A/O: Pregunta respondida, empate. Y con esto terminamos con las preguntas de Taylor Rowan y ahora vamos con los de Dragonlector.

Para los tríos legendarios: **¿Por que su odio entre si?**

Los tríos: No nos odiamos solamente nos gusta pelear.

A/O: Si, si escusas.

Para Mewtwo: **¿Que paso con los clones pokémons con los que viajaban?**

Mewtwo: Sera por que al ser un clon la gente me desprecie mas, sin contar que ella es mas mono que yo...

A/O: !Mewtwo¡

Mewtwo: ¿Eh? A si por la preguntá pues los escondí en un lugar seguro para que los humanos no los capture, no te ofendas A/O.

A/O: Meh... como si me importara. Ademas que soy mitad dragón.

Para Mew: **si a ti te consideran el antecesor de todos los pokémon ¿Eso incluye a Arceus y los legendarios o solo de los no legendarios?**

Mew: En realidad si tengo todo el ADN de todos los pokémon, por lo que me convertiría el dios de los pokémons si Arceus la palma algún día.

Para Arceus: **Si tu eres el padre de los legendarios ¿Como eran de pequeños? Si es que fueron pequeños alguna vez.**

Arceus: Si, si fueron pequeños y eran bastante monos... pero todo lado bueno tiene algo malo y es que me daban el día todo el tiempo. Si tuvieran que cuidar a 52 pokemons ya me dirás.

A/O: Tu mira la película 101 dalmatas y ya me cuentas.

Y por ultima: **¿En serio ninguno de ustedes puede procrear?**

Arceus: En realidad si podemos, pero como nosotros los legendarios somo prácticamente inmortales no hace falta que busquemos pareja aun, pero si podemos procrear.

A/O: Y con esto terminamos con las preguntas de Dragonlector y ahora viene los de U.N.S.C lo cual nos pregunta:

Yo tengo tres para Latias:

**¿Estas enamorado de Ash?**

Latias: -sonrojado- !Que... como esa pregunta es muy atrevida... pero bueno un poquito me gusta¡

**¿Viajarías con el si pudieras?**

Latias: !Claro que si¡ Pero tristemente mi condición como legendario me lo impide.

**¿Cómo te sentirías si Ash te propusiera matrimonio, y que responderías?**

Latias: -sonrojado a lo máximo- !Que el que¡ -desmallándose-

Latios: !Latias responde¡

A/O: A ver !Medic¡ -entrando en escena el Medic del team fortress-

Medic: No se preocupen solamente necesita descanso.

A/O: Menos mal. Bueno vamos con las siguientes que son de Aditore Alex:

Para Kyogre: **¿Si tienes ventaja elemental, por que no venciste a Groudon?**

Kyogre: Zzz... Zzz...

A/O: Verdad me había olvidado que están dormidos pero bueno siempre hay una solución -sacando una pistola electica y electrocutando al pokémon-

Kyogre: !Ahhhhhhhh¡ !Pero a ti que te pasa¡

A/O: La pregunta.

Kyogre: Vale pero no vuelvas hacer eso duele. Pues no se por que el maldito se va al otro mundo si le lanzo tantos Hidrobombas, Hiperrayos que me quedo seco.

Para Mewtwo: **¿Como te sintió enterarse de que no eres un clon si no el hijo de Mew?**

Mewtwo: Fatal. Ahora esta cosa rosada me hace bromas de que ella es mi madre y que tengo que hacer lo que ella diga.

Mew: Mewtwocito cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no hables mal de tu madre -riendo-

Para Darkrai: **¿Haces las pesadillas con gusto?**

Darkrai: Es mi naturaleza y no puedo remediarlo.

Para Lugia: **¿Le guardas rencor a Ho-oh por lo de tu torre?**

Lugia: Si y MUCHO.

Para Kyurem: **¿No has pensado en absorber a los otros dos (Zekrom y Reshiram) para volver a tu forma completa?**

Kyurem: Si pero Arceus me lo impide temiendo que se me suba el poder a la cabeza.

A/O: Y ahora vamos con los de Hotday que pregunta:

**¿Los Pokémons legendarios tienen sexo (macho o hembra) o simplemente son bisexuales?**

Arceus: No no somos bisexuales. Nosotros los pokémons legendarios tenemos sexo, por ejemplo yo soy un macho y aquí cada uno tiene el suyo aunque si aspecto diga lo contrario.

Para Mewtwo: **¿Sientes aun remordimientos por la humano o los perdonas?**

Mewtwo: Todavía odio a los humanos, pero ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que los humanos ya tratan a los pokémons como amigos, hermanos e incluso como si fueran de su familia, por lo que mi visión de ellos a cambiado un poquito.

Para Celebi: **¿Puedes viajar al futuro y regresar (al presente) para que no ocurra desastres?**

Celebi: Lo haría pero Arceus dice que no se puede cambiar el flujo del tiempo ya que podría dañar el presente.

A/O: Y que pasa con lo de la joya de la vida, si ash y compañía no lo hubieran echo te habrías cargado a medio mundo.

Arceus: Eso fue un caso especial.

Para Arceus: **(Siendo un dios) ¿A quien le entregaras el papel de dios pokémon a alguno de tus hijos?**

Arcues: La idea era que el papel iba ser para Mew ya que como es el antecesor de los pokémon, pero... viendo como esta las cosas no se a quien dárselo.

Y la ultima: **¿Los humanos y Pokémons pueden ser familias (como hermanos) o mas profundo (como padres de niños abandonados o huérfanos)**

Arceus: Te responderé con una pregunta. ¿Tu crees que con las peleas y alborotos que se monta aquí los legendarios, podrían encargarse de un niño sin que lo exploten o le hagan daño? Con solo pensarlo me da miedo.

A/O: Bueno gente podemos dar por finalizada la primera ronda de preguntas. Y bueno cuantas bajas habido.

Guardia: Dos dormidos por la anestesia, una desmallada y dos peleándose a muerte.

A/O: Bueno es un buen comienzo y por lo menos no he salido herido de esta. Y bien Arceus ¿que te a parecido las preguntas?

Arceus: No me quejo pero reconozco que a sido bastante divertido. Y una cosa te importaría darme esas cosas que utilizaste para dormir a Kyogre, Groudon y Rayquaza, es para un experimento.

A/O: Vale pero no se para que lo utilizaras -entregándole los dardos y lanzandolos a Dialga y Palkia lo cual cayeron dormidos-

Arceus: Que paz y que tranquilidad, por favor dame cien de eso me servirá mucho.

A/O: Ehhh... Okay. !Gente nos despedimos espero que a muchos les haya gustado esta seccion tanto como a mi. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo en:

(!Preguntas Legendarias¡)

**N/A:**

**Pues eso espero que les haya gustado mucho el primer capitulo, a mi por lo menos las preguntas que me han mandado son bastante divertidas. Y por cierto quiero decirles una cosa... pueden mandarme ya todas las preguntas que quieran, elimino lo de mande solamente 5 preguntas, es por que así puedo contestar mas.**

**Una cosa para cuando vayan a escribir las preguntas ponga ahí para el capitulo dos o cap 2, para que no me confunda de las preguntas que me mande y no vaya a repetir las mismas.**

**Me despido nos veremos ya en en siguiente capitulo, y recuerda no te deprimas sabiendo que pasaras solo el día de San Valentin, recuerda que estarás solo todo el resto del año... !Que es broma¡ Un saludo y nos vemos, adiós**


	3. PokePreguntas Everywere 2

Advertencia:

Lo que van a leer a continuación es una sección maldita creado por este anónimo que no tiene nada mejor que hacer en su vida que es escribir y escribir hasta que sus dedos exploten de tanta presión. Si eres alguien que no puede soportar las estupideces que hay aquí y que su cerebro coja el camino y se vaya a México a montar un puesto de tacos super, super picantes y tenga hijos con un cactus bailarina del flamenco español. Quedan avisados.

[…]

A/O: Hola y muy buenas a todos ustedes fans de Pokémon, soy AlphaOmega y les traigo el segundo capitulo de Preguntas Legendarias. Se que he estado ausente por mucho, MUCHO tiempo, pero he estado ocupado con cosas personales y bueno para ser honesto también por la flojera, pero he vuelto de entre los muertos para traeles esta sección para que ustedes traumen a los legendarios y Arceus me mande al mundo distorsión con Giratina. Y ahora con ustedes damas y caballeros !Arceus el Pokémon Alpha¡

[Aplausos, gritos, explosiones y mas efectos de entradas]

Arceus: Hola y muy buenas a todos ustedes y hola A/O pensaba que estabas muerto como no has subido un cap en mucho tiempo pensamos que habías estirado la pata.

A/O: ¿Desaparezco unos meses y ya me dais por muerto? Entonces si desaparezco un año me a aducido los extraterrestres y me han llevado a su planeta para que me case con su hija y tenga muchos hijos marcianos ¿no? Mejor empecemos con las preguntas antes de que diga algo de lo que estoy seguro me voy arrepentir.

[Preguntas Legendarias]

A/O: Empezamos con **GatitoLOL **que si alguno se miro la primera parte sufrió un congelamiento emocional y tuvo que pasar la noche aquí, pero creo que el hielo se esta quebrando.

[Aquí se inserta sonido de hielo rompiendose]

Gatito: !Al fin libre, libre de esa cárcel de hielo¡ y !QUE FRIO TENGO¡ Bueno mis preguntas:

**1- Etto... Groudon y Kyogre saben que en un fanfic los relacionan sentimentalmente ¿Que opinan.**

Kyogre: Pues que soy unos enfermos mentales...

Groudon: Y deseamos vuestra destrucción con muchas ansias.

**2- Latios ¿Que piensas de Ash como cuñado?**

Latios: No estaría nada mal pero tendría que ser muy estricto con el ya que estamos hablando del futuro de mi hermana y quiero que vaya sobre ruedas. A por cierto Ash si lees esto solamente te digo que !COMO LE HAGAS ALGO MALO A MI HERMANA TE DARE CAZA MALDITO HIJO DE...¡

A/O: Tío calmate que incluso yo tengo un limite con mi locura sin contar que estamos en horario infantil.

**3- Arceus-san ¿Te gusta el chocolate? (Le acerca una barra disimuladamente)**

Arceus: Gracias aunque dicen que contiene mucho azúcar y es malo para la salud, aun así gracias.

**4- Giratina, no te preocupes ahorita platico con Celebi para evitar que te comas los pasteles (se va lentamente)**

Giratina: "Llorando" !Gracias, muchas gracias por tu atención ahora se que a algunos les importo¡

A/O: Pero Celebi no dijo que no se podía cambiar el flujo del tiempo y ademas te estas acercando a los cables de alta tensidad.

Yoru: Bien entonces la ultima sera mía :D

**5- Saben Arceus-san con sus tablas es como un Pokémon Espejismo ¿lo notaron?**

A/O: … … pues ahora que lo dice... tiene razón.

Continuamos con las de **ZardX:**

(Aparece en escena un Charizard X y un Infernape con carácter bastante tranquila)

**Mewtwo:**

**Mewtwo te tengo que confesar al cuando dije que era accidental pues... ESTABA DESESPERADA CON TENER UN POKÉMON SHINY QUE PUES ESCUCHE EL METODO MASAMUSE (o algo así) Y pues ya sabes la demás historia pero, me perdonas? Y si quieres enfrentarme tendrás que hacerlo con mi Infernape al nivel 100 con unas defensas y ataques bien chingones y sabe Garra Umbría, A Bocajarro, Puño Trueno y Anillo Ígneo. ¿En verdad quieres enfrentarla? ¿si hacemos las paces y olvidamos todo esto? Es que eres unos de mis Pokémons favoritos y no quiero rencores. ¿Esta bien?:**

Mewtwo: Tsk... tu crees que ese mono con la cabeza en llamas me puede ganarme a mí, Mewtwo el Pokémon mas poderoso de todos por favor incluso esta en desventaja conmigo y con un solo ataque de tipo Fantasma piensas derrotarme, por favor. Pero si te perdono solamente por que me caes bien y A/O nos amenazo que si destruíamos su estudio sentiríamos lo que siente una mujer en un parto o una fuerte patada en donde tu ya sabes.

**Arceus:**

**No me a respondido la otra pregunta. ¿Me la puede responder si es posible? Si no me la quiere responder me la puede responder esta: ¿Se a enfrentado a Red (videojuego)? Si es asi me puedes contar que paso y quien gano.**

Arceus: Lo siento si no respondí bien su duda. Pero responderé la otra y dime ¿tu crees que puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo enfrentándome a un chaval que se encuentra en la cima de una montaña que donde las temperaturas están muy bajas y un torrente bestial? Ademas quien ganaría ¿Un simple entrenador o el Pokémon Alpha?

**Palkia:**

**Esta pregunta te la planteara mi Infernape Orto (no sabia que era hembra hasta que evoluciono a Infernape y me dio flojera cambiarle el nombre y ademas me gusto mucho)**

Orto: Gracias Zard, bueno mi pregunta:

**Cuando Zard y yo estábamos en la cámara de origen una vez detenido el equipo Galaxia tu apareciste y como Zard no sabia utilizarla la Master Ball la gasto con un Brozom.**

Zard: se supone que eso era un secreto.

Orto: Bueno pues tu me pusiste un nombre de hombre, así que te aguantas.

Zard: ok.

Orto: Como sea; **el punto es que nos enfrentaste y venciste a mis compañeros como mucha facilidad. Cuando yo salí tu lanzaste un mejor ataque y yo apenas lo aguante, yo respondí con un Ultra Puño y te derrote. Después volvimos a la cámara del origen tu estabas ahí, yo fui la primera en salir pero cuando yo te iba a atacar Zard lanzo una Ultra Ball y te capturaste Y ESO QUE NO SI QUIERA TE HABIAMOS TOCADO. ¿Por que te dejaste capturar? No lo entiendo.**

Palkia: Primero por que me pillasteis con la guardia baja y segundo me deje capturar por que no quería perder el tiempo de nuevo y por eso me deje capturar.

**Para todos: ¿Cual es su Creepypasta Pokémon Favorito?**

A/O: Para no perder tanto el tiempo solamente responderán tres.

Mew: El mio el de los 151 cartuchos malditos de Pokémon.

Mewtwo: El mio el de Pokémon Black.

Arceus: No soy un gran fans de las historias de terror, pero el mi seria el de Pueblo Lavanda.

A/O: Y por decir algo el mio seria el de Rojo Estrangulado.

Continuamos con los de **Arcangel91**:

**Para todos:**

**¿No les molestan que en los juegos no aparezcan con su debida diferencia de genero?**

Todos: !SI Y MUCHO¡

A/O: Ya sabéis GameFreak el pueblo a hablado.

**Mewtwo:**

**Eres de mis legendarios preferidos después de Darkrai, tienes un de los mejores ataques especiales de todos y por eso me pregunto por que no acabaste con Mew cuando pelearon... ¿Te dio lastima o te dio una buena paliza?**

Mewtwo: En realidad Arceus me amenazo de que si acaba con el me convertiría en un Mew !Y EN MI MAS SANTO JUICIO PREFIERO QUE ME MANDE CON GIRATINA QUE ME COMBIERTA EN ESA COSA ROSA¡

Mew: Pero no exageres, mira si soy monísima "ojitos de cordero"

Mewtwo: !Mis ojos me arden¡

**¿No quieres intentar con cierto "felino rosado" el dicho "Hay más de una forma de pelear a un gato"?**

Mewtwo: No se que significa pero suena tentador.

**¿No te molesta que en muchas historias te emparejen con Mew?**

Mewtwo: He visto ya muchas de esas historias y quiero decirles que soy unos enfermos mentales pero no tanto como este chico dragón.

A/O: Gracias me siento MUY alagado.

**Darkrai y Cresselia:**

**¿Se odian a muerte?**

Cresselia: Yo no pero el mucho !quieres dejar de amenazarme con ese cuchillo¡

**Si eliminaran al otro en una pelea ¿Como me sentiría?**

Cresselia: Me sentiría mal.

Darkrai: !Montaría un Party Hard que duraría hasta el fin de los tiempos¡

**¿Que les dirían a todos los fanáticos que escriben historias clasificadas en M de ustedes?**

Darkrai: !Que soy unos malditos depravados sexuales, les gustaría que les pusieran en una pesadilla en donde les penetraran por todos los orificios que tengas LES GUSTARIA¡

**¿Si ustedes dos se aparearan tendrían criás?**

Darkrai: "al rojo vivo" !SUFICIENTO BRECHA NEGR... "clavandole un sedante y cayendo al suelo"

A/O: No sabéis lo que me encanta hacer esto.

Continuamos con las de **Viento de Reis**:

**Para Arceus:**

**1- Si eres un dios significa que eres omnipotente, entonces; ¿Podrías crear otra Joya del alma y devolverle la vida a Latios?**

Arceus: De echo hice precisamente lo que has dicho sino como explicarías que Latios esta ante ustedes.

**2- ¿Hay algún Pokémon del que te arrepientes de haber creado?**

Arcues: No aunque me causen muchos problemas en el fondo son buenas personas o Pokémons... tu ya me entiendes.

**3- ¿Te acercarías a pelear contra mi o te alejarías de mí?**

Arceus: Obviamente lucharía contra ti pero A/O nos dio una amenaza que ya explicaron antes y por ese motivo no puedo hacer... _de todas formas se sabría el ganador._

**Para Latias:**

**1- En el capitulo anterior se te formulo la siguiente pregunta: "¿Como te sentirías si Ash te propusiera matrimonio, y que responderías?" ¿Que hubieses respondido?**

Latios: Y si recuerdan el capitulo anterior mi hermanita se desmayo por tanta presión así que... ¿perdón? "Latias diciéndole algo al oído" vale dice que le da vergüenza y que yo responderé en su lugar. Ella dice que no sabría con certeza que decir o que hacer ya que la situación seria un poco incomoda "diciéndole algo mas" así y que soy un idiota sin remedio... … !¿perdón?¡

**2- Ahí un fic llamado "Amor en el caos" ¿Lo has leído? ¿Que piensas sobre el fic?**

Latias: No lo he leído ya le pediré a A/O que me lo muestre.

A/O: _Se lo va a mostrar su fruta madre o en este caso su fruto padre._

**Para Groudon/Kyogre:**

**1- ¿Quien de vosotros dos y por que empezó esa rivalidad que tenéis? (Eso va también a la mayoría de legendarios que solamente pelean)**

Kyogre: Por que hubo un conflicto en si tendría que ver mas mar que tierra...

Groudon: y he ahí por que nos partimos la madre cada dos por tes.

A/O: _Sera mejor que nos le cuente que en nuestro planeta hay un 70% agua y un 30% tierra si no se armara la madre de todas las peleas._

**Para Darkrai:**

**1- ¿Que harías si por algún motivo llegas a ocupar el puesto de Arceus?**

Darkrai: Zzz... Zzz... Zzz...

A/O: Repito me encanta hacer esto "sacando una pistola eléctrica y electrocutando al Pokémon despertandolo"

Darkrai: !Que¡ !Como¡ !Cuando¡

A/O: La pregunta.

Darkrai: Disfrutas mucho ¿eh? Bueno la pregunta "mirándola" Pues yo haría cosas MUCHAS cosas "perdiéndose en su imaginación"

**2- ¿Es verdad que tu naturaleza te hace crear pesadillas, pero ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho por gusto?**

Darkrai: Hacerlo por naturaleza, hacerlo por gusto ¿cual es la diferencia? Simplemente me gusta ver a la gente sufrir.

A/O: Sádico de mierda.

**Para AlphaOmega:**

**1- ¿Que harías si te dijese que le he puesto una concentración de cafeína muy elevada (pero sin llegar a ser mortal) en las bebidas de los legendarios?**

A/O: Bitches Please... que te creer ¿que no me di cuenta? A un Dragón nunca se le escapa una es por eso que le di té de hoja verde en vez de café. Intentalo de nuevo amigo.

Continuamos con las de **Heron-Hearts**:

**Darkrai:**

**¿Por que eres tan genial?**

Darkrai: Por que así Arceus lo quiso.

**¿Eres feliz haciendo sufrir a los demás en sus sueños?**

Darkrai: No sabes cuanto amigo mio, no sabes cuanto.

**¿Amas en secreto a Cresselia?**

Darkrai: Si la amo tanto

(Sonido de disco parándose en seco y sonido de grillo)

Darkrai: La amo tanto !Que quiero matarla¡

(Suspiros aliviados)

**Xerneas:**

**¿Que se siente ser mas fuerte que el trió legendario de Sinnoh y Teselia?**

Xerneas: Ellos antes se rían de mi tipo. Yo me reía de ellos en sus tumbas. Que puedo decir !Genial¡

**¿Por que tu tipo se apodero de muchos Pokemons que eran antes de tipo Normal?**

Xerneas: Yo creo para que así se vuelvan mas poderosos y les partan la madre a los dragones, excepto a ti A/O tu eres diferente.

A/O: Por ese motivo eres uno de mis legendarios favoritos

**Genesect:**

**¿Te gustaría pelear contra mi equipo Pokémon que esta formado por Charizard, Houndoom, Chandelure, Krokodile y Luxray?**

A/O: Creo que a el no le apetece tanto luchar !¿VERDAD?¡

Genesect: C-Claro D:

**Arceus:**

**¿Con cada nueva región que sale de la nada también creas a otros legendarios para que este hay y los adoren?**

Arceus: Has dado en el clavo.

**Si Mew es tu hijo primogénito ¿Por que es tan infantil?**

Arceus: Es ese tal vez uno de los mayores misterios que tal vez no quede resuelto nunca.

**¿A Mewtwo lo consideras tu hijo o solo un bastardo con titulo de legendario?**

Arceus: El es creado a partir de un legendario, por lo que es un legendario, por lo que es mi hijo.

**¿Por que en mi Pokedex dice que saliste de un huevo en medio del caos?**

Arceus: Por antes de que yo naciera existía el caos, pero cuando nací pude poner control de las cosas.

**Victini:**

**¿A quien apoyes tendrán siempre la victoria?**

Victini: Pues claro por que crees que me llaman el Pokémon Victoria.

**¿Es cierto que tienes una relación con Jirachi y Meloetta al mismo tiempo?**

Victini: Shhhh... pero callate "detrás suyo dos auras rojas hace temblar al Pokémon"

**¿Mis preguntas son tontas?**

Victini: !YO ME VOY A CAGAR EN AL BIEN GRANDE MALDITO¡

Jirachi/Meloetta: **!VUELVE AQUÍ CABRÓN BASTARDO¡**

A/O: Sera mejor no meternos en sus asuntos por nuestro bien y salud propia.

Continuamos con las de **Dragonlector:**

**Arceus: Tu eres el padre y madre o padre solamente de los legendarios?**

Arceus: Padre, Madre lo importante es que sepan que yo soy su creador así que me pueden ver como quieran.

**Mewtwo: De tus dos Megaevoluciones ¿cual es la que mas te gusta?**

Mewtwo: Sería la X, ya que la Y me recuerda a Mew y ustedes saben el problema con ella.

**Meloetta: ¿Seguías a Ash por que te gustaba o por que era tu amigo?**

Meloetta: "atando a Victini a una columna mientras Jirachi practica lanzando cuchillos a unos sacos" Lo seguía como amigo, ya que le quería agradecer por salvarme de caer muy enferma.

"**Si amas a Ash" Meloetta y Latias: ¿Se pelearían por quien se queda con Ash o lo compartirían? "Risa de pervertido esperando una respuesta picante"**

Meloetta: Latias quedate con el que yo me tengo que encargar de este elemento !Lista Jirachi¡

Jirachi: Lista.

Meloetta: Ya lanzalos y clavaselos en la cara a ver como le sienta.

Victini: !AYUDA¡

**AlphaOmega: Tu eres un dragón, pues yo puedo invocar observa !BAHAMUT¡ (extiende la mano y se abre un portal donde sale un dragón negro)**

A/O: Solamente eso, tsk... ahora veras por que me puse "Dragon" en mi nombre.

Una aura azul me en volvió por completo y empece a aumentar mi tamaño superando a Arceus y al dragón negro, transformándome en un dragón azul, de ojos amarillos. Entonces cogí una bocanada de aire y solté un rugido que hizo temblar toda la zona haciendo que el dragón negro volviera a su portal asustado.

A/O(Dragón): !**ESTO SI ES UN DRAGÓN Y LO DEMAS SON TONTERIAS¡ **

A/O: "volviendo a mi estado normal" Bueno continuemos.

Todos en la sala: … … …

Continuamos con las de **Digi1399 ligth:**

**Para Mewtwo: vas ayudar al humano Ash Ketchum a luchar contra Yveltal o vas a quedarte en tu cueva como pendejo.**

Mewtwo: Lo de pendejo sobraba y tal vez lo ayudo dependiendo como este en ese día.

**Pregunta para Celebi: ¿Cuando tu viajas por el tiempo Dialga te observa?**

Celebi: Claro, aunque a veces un pesado ya que apenas me deja divertirme.

Dialga: Lo hago para que no mandes a la mierda el pasado idiota.

**Pregunta para Ho-Oh: ¿Que se siente que Lugia tenga una película y tu no?**

Ho-Oh: Con un odio que no te lo puedes imaginar.

**Para Arceus: ¿Ditto es Mew que salio mal y volverás a salir en el anime?**

Arceus: Pues si es cierto que Ditto es Mew fallido y no se si volveré a salir en el anime, si tengo tiempo tal vez.

**Para Articuno: ¿Que se siente que un Charizard normal y corriente te haga echo mierda?**

Articuno: Fatal ahora los otros dos pendejos de mis compañeros se burlan continuamente.

Digi: Gracias por dejarme preguntarles... oye VictoryGreymon no busques peleas o te regreso a ser Agumon.

VG: Esta bien.

Digi: Mas te vale.

Darkrai: Oye tu que me miras tanto.

Digi: Deja en paz a Darkrai.

VG: Tridente de Vic... "tirado en el suelo como Korogomon con seis tranquilizantes en la nuca.

Digi: Te lo dije.

A/O: Mejor así no gasto dardos con ese Digimon.

Continuamos con las de **Vegeta-Akatsuki**:

**Mewtwo y Darkrai: La verdad... !SOY SU MAYOR FAN¡ Son los Pokémons mas geniales de todos Darkrai por que es Siniestro ademas de que tus habilidades son siniestras y escalofriantes *.* y Mewtwo por que es tan misterioso y fuerte... ahora ¿Aceptarían ir en mi equipo? Juntos seremos invencibles y luego el dominio total del mundo ¿que dicen? "Risa de psicopatía mal hecha"**

Mewtwo: No gracias mejor captura a uno de nuestros millones de clones, tenemos cosas mejores que hacer.

Darkrai: No te lo tomes mal... bueno no tomatelo mal MUY MAL "Risa que significa que necesita ayuda psicológica"

Continuamos con las de **Seren Avro Tsukino**:

**Para Giratina:**

**¿Estas celoso con respecto a tu hermana Cresselia?**

Giratina: Por que debería estar celoso de ella, el que esta celoso es Darkrai no yo.

**¿Que pasaría si te dijera que esta embarazada de Darkrai?**

(Sonido de plato rompiéndose)

Giratina: !QUEEEEEEEEEE¡

Darkrai: !QUEEEEEEEEEE¡

Cresselia: !QUEEEEEEEEE¡

Arceus: !QUEEEEEEEEEEE¡

Todo Fanfiction, los legendarios, espectadores y todo bicho viviente: **!QUEEEEEEEEEEE¡**

A/O: !QUE MIERDA¡ Definitivamente esta es la madre de todas las preguntas tanto se lleva el premio a la pregunta mas traumante.

(Sonido de algo golpeando bruscamente el suelo y haciendo temblar la tierra)

Arceus: **!ALPHAOMEGA¡**

A/O: _Mierda mas que mierda _D:

[…]

Hola a todos e interrumpimos esta programación con un boletín de ultimo hora para traerles noticias del mundo Pokémon. Se esta produciendo una gran batalla entre dos de las criaturas mas pedofilas del mundo.

En la izquierda tenemos a Pedobear el bicho que se coje a cualquier niña menor de 10 años y el responsable de que su población haya aumentando un 50%.

Y en la derecha el Pokémon Hypno autor de muchas Creepypastas de Pokémon y el que a llegado ser presidente de los nomos de jardín por su enorme nariz de pito.

¿Quien ganara entre esta eterna batalla de pedofilos: Pedobear o Hypno? Dejen sus respuestas en los reviews. Y ahora volvemos con Preguntas Legendarias.

[…]

A/O: O-Oye Arceus... por que no me-mejor nos sentamos y-y hablamos del te-tema.

Arceus: **TE DEJE BIEN CLARO QUE SI PASA ALGO QUE PERJUDICARA A MIS HIJOS LO PAGAS CARO Y AHORA ES MOMENTO DE QUE !SEAS LLEVADO ANTE LA JUSTICIA¡**

A/O: Muy bien Arceus esta en tu derecho pero antes quiero preguntarte algo "sacando un extraño aparato del bolsillo" ¿Has visto esto antes?

Arceus: **NO ¿ME DEBERIA IMPORTAR?**

A/O: Un poco por que "poniéndose unas gafas de sol" dudo que lo recuerdes mucho.

Una luz intensa sale del aparato cegando a todos los legendarios.

Los legendarios: ¿Que demonios a pasado?

Arceus: !**QUE ES ESTA LUZ... MALDICÓN NO PUEDO VER... NADA¡**

A/O: Funciona, funciona, funciona.

Arceus: !**NO... DEBO RESISTIR... NO DEBO OLVIDAR ESTO...¡ !ARGGGGG¡... **¿Que demonios me a pasado?

A/O: !Los milagros existen¡ !YAAAAAY¡

Arceus: Que me ha pasado y por que estas tan contento.

A/O: !Nada¡ Por nada, por favor continuemos.

Continuamos con las de **J Emiliano T S**:

**Para Zekrom: ¿Que tan genial crees que eres?**

Zekrom: Soy mas que genial, !soy maravilloso¡

**Para Lugia: ¿Quien es el padre o madre de tu hijo Silver?**

Lugia: Lamentablemente no puede revelar su paradero así que no diré nada.

**Para Todos: ¿Se han enamorado alguna vez de alguien y de quién?**

(Sonido de grillo)

A/O: Al parecer ninguno tiene el corazón blando bueno ha excepción de algunos claro.

**Para Arceus: ¿Los demás legendarios te llaman a menudo?**

Arceus: No nadie me visita ni pasa tiempo conmigo. Solamente están para peleas y mas peleas, a veces me pregunto si se acordaran de quien fue el que le dio la vida.

**Para Todos: ¿Que carta de Yugioh se parecen mas?**

Arceus: ¿Que demonio es eso del Yugioh?

A/O: Un juego en el que te comes la cabeza tres años para mover una simple carta.

**Para Rayquaza: ¿Por que en Super Smash Bros Brawl saliste de un lago y no del cielo?**

Rayquaza: En realidad ese era uno de los muchos clones míos, por lo que no tengo nada que ver con eso.

**Para cualquiera: ¿Alguno a cometido un asesinato? (tatataaaaan)**

Arceus: Ninguno de mis hijos es un asesino despiadado por lo que la respuesta es no.

A/O: Así ¿Y que hay de que las aves legendarias se cargar por poco a Lugia? ¿Y de que Rayquaza desintegro a Deoxys? ¿O que Dialga y Palkia mandaran a la mierda a Darkrai? ¿Continuo?

Algunos legendarios mencionados: !NO¡

**Para todos excepción de Latias: ¿Se han sentido atraídos hacia algún humano?**

(Sonido de grillo)

A/O: Enserio ninguno esta enamorado de alguien, soy todos unos Forever Alones.

**Para Todos: ¿Cual son sus postres favoritos?**

El 30%: !Tarta de fresa¡

El 20%: !Flan de helado¡

El 15%: !Tarta¡

El 25%: !Pastel de chocolate¡

**Para Kyogre y Groudon: ¿Se han llevado bien alguna vez?**

Kyogre/Groudon: !NO¡

**Para cualquiera: ¿Que pasaría si la Pokefilia fuera aceptada según la sociedad?**

Arceus: Yo creo que soy el mas indicado para responder. Pues si tenemos en cuanta las relaciones de amistados entre humanos y Pokemons, no creo que fuera muy peligroso que esa amistad para a otro nivel. Pero luego están las inconvenientes de que pasaría si se mezclara los dos ADNS y que saldría de ahí, por lo que mi respuesta sera breve: Pueden existir relaciones entre humanos y Pokemons, pero sin llegar a pasar ese limite.

A/O: ¿Has pensado en meterte a presidente de algún país?

**Para Mewtwo: ¿Como te sientes al saber que al Megaevolucionar eres mas fuerte que Arceus?**

Mewtwo: Pues intento no pasarme mucho ya que el dijo que era un poder destructivo y debía tener cuidado_... aunque creo que me tiene mucha envidia._

Continuamos con las de** Hotday**:

**1- Arceus-sama ¿si hubiera un híbrido humano-Pokémon que harías? **

Arceus: Dependiendo, si causa problemas a alguno de mis hijos tengo la obligación de intervenir y si por el caso no causa ningún problema entonces no haría nada.

**Mewtwo: Si Mew es hembra y tu eres un clón ¿Entonces eres también hembra o te cambiaron de sexo?**

Mewtwo: Cuando yo fui creado cambiaron el código genético de Mew y me crearon siendo un macho. Y los que estén pensando que soy un travestí !SENTIRAN MI FURIA¡

**Mewtwo: ¿Por que no eres igual a Mew? ¿Debe ser que metieron ADN de humano, no?**

Mewtwo: No se por que soy distinto. Creo que es porque los que me crearon querían que fuera superior a ella por lo que me hicieron distinto !Y doy gracias de que no soy como ella si no¡ con imaginármelo me da escalofríos.

**Meloetta: Si cuidaran un niño que ha sido abusado tanto físicamente como emocionalmente ¿Que tipo de canción de cuna le cantarías?**

Meloetta: Seria una que le transmitiera felicidad y a la vez todos sus males y penas desaparecieran.

**Arceis: ¿Quien elige a los elegidos de los Pokémons tú o Lugia?**

Arceus: Los elige el, yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

**Para Todos: ¿Por que Ash es un idiota o es idea mia?**

Latias: !Oye no es idiota¡

Meloetta: !Si¡ Un poco retrasado mental es pero no idiota.

Latias: Meloetta retrasado mental es peor que idiota.

Meloetta: A pues... esto... que continué las preguntas.

**Por que Ash en vez de crecer tiene 10 años ¿Acaso Celebi le dio el beso de la inmortalidad?"Risa que signifique que espera que se monte un salseo de los buenos"**

Latias: **!QUEEEEE¡**

Celebi: !Como¡ !Para el carro, Latias lo vas a creer, venga que soy tu mejor amiga¡

Latias: Mmmm... Esta bien te creo. Pero ESPERO que no me este mintiendo si no "mirada de asesina psicópata"

**Victini: Eres el mas cercano a Ash ¿por que no te fuiste con el?**

Meloetta: Lo siento pero Victini esta ahora mismo ocupado con unos asuntos ¿verdad Jirachi?

Jirachi: Si amiga MUY ocupado.

Meloetta: Pero creo que respondería diciendo que tenia mejores cosas que hacer, si eso respondería

A/O: Por cierto ¿en que esta ocupado?

Meloetta: En algo muy importante.

(Mientras tanto en la Antartida)

Victini: "huyendo de unos oso polares" _Nota mental: !No volver a salir con una chica !Nunca¡_

(Volviendo al platoc)

**Para Latias: ¿Por que no cambias a Pikachu, te transformas en uno y te vas con Ash paseando?**

Latias: De echo esa era mi idea pero Latios no me deja ):

**¿Un Pokémon normal puede digamos adoptar un pequeño infame es posible?**

Arceus: Uno normal si, pero un legendario... me temo que no sobreviviría unos tres minutos... creo que soy demasió exagerado 30 segundos.

**Mew, Celebi, Victini y Meloetta: Si pudieran adoptar un niño ¿Lo harían? **

Mew: !Yo si¡

Mewtwo: Podre de el quien se el afortunado.

Celebi: Yo no se me lo tendría que pensar.

Meloetta: Yo si lo haría así le cantaria todas las canciones que el quisiera.

Arceus: ¿Y Victini?

Victini: "apareciendo de la nada sujetándose con un palo" Casi... muero... en... ese... infierno "callendo al suelo" … … y si adoptaría a un niño para que me cuidara de mis heridas.

**Arceus: ¿Tuviste una esposa para que nacieran tus hijos y donde esta?**

Arceus: Yo cree a mis hijo usando mi poder por lo que no tengo esposa, así que chicas estoy soltero.

**Para todos: ¿Cual es el sexo de cada uno?**

A/O: Haber para no hacerlo muy largo seré muy rápido: el gato rosa es hembra, la copia barata de Frieza es macho, los tres pajaracos el de fuego y el eléctrico son machos y la de hielo hembra, los tres perros son machos, el fenix macho y la cosa blanca macho, el viajero del tiempo hembra, los tres regis se desconoce todavía su sexo, la ballena, el dinosaurio rojo y la serpiente verde machos, la que esta enamorada del mostaza es hembra y el pendejo de azul macho, el alíen es macho y la que concede deseos hembra, el trió de lagos son hembras, los tres dragones machos, el de tipo acero y fuego macho, el líder de los regis también se desconoce su sexo, el emo de las pesadillas es macho, el que siempre esta en la luna es hembra, el que se denomina príncipe (o princesa en este caso) del mar es hembra y el que nace de un huevo con el senxual de Ditto es macho, el ratón de planta es hembra, el dios que claramente copiaron su nombre de Zeus es macho, el de la victoria macho, los tres espadachines el de acero y roca machos y la de planta hembra, los tres padrinos digo, digo los genios mágicos machos, la blanco es hembra y el negro es macho, que esta congelado es macho, la cantante de Jazz es hembra, el unicornio es macho, el bicho robot es macho, el ciervo, el cuervo y la serpiente de tierra son machos y creo que esos son (si me olvide de alguien es que... !Tío que son muchos¡

Continuamos con las de **Loquendero109**:

**Para el escritor: ¿Por que te pusiste AlphaOmegaDragon7000?**

A/O: Sencillo Alpha y Omega por dos cosas, por que son los nombres de mis dos OCs principales y la segunda por que son mis dos letras del abecedario griego favoritos. Dragon por que me gustan los dragones y 7000 numero al azar.

**Para Arceus: Si te tiro un pellizco en la nalga ¿Cual sera mi tortura?**

Arcues: Puedes elegir que te haga inmortal y te este golpeando hasta el fin de los tiempo o la segunda lo mismo pero mandándote al mundo distorsión y que Giratina te torture ahí.

**Para Arceus: Tus descendientes mas cercanos, osea la sexta generación ¿Que te parecen?**

Arceus: Que puedo decir lo mismo con los demás legendarios... nada en especial.

**Para Mew ¿POR QUE ERES TAN CUQUI, TAN MONO, TAN BONIIITO, TAN, TAN** **"Se congela de la emoción"**

Mew: Simplemente por que soy yo y nadie mas.

A/O: Y te va a descongelar tu perro amigo mio. Por cierto amigo te digo que lamentablemente no puedo promicionar tu canal ya que en Fanfiction el spam es como si llegas a enterar de que te han robado y matado y violado a tu familia... no es bueno. Solamente te digo buena suerte con tus videos y eso amiguito.

Y ya acabamos con las de **Auditore Alex**:

**Ho-Oh: A que se debieron tus celos hacia Lugia ¿A que es mas querido y popular que tu?**

Ho-Oh: Correcto amigo mio, correcto.

**Mewtwo-kun: ¿Tienes cola?**

Mewtwo: Si te refieres a la cola de atrás mio si, si te refieres a la otra !CHIGALE A OTROS HIJO DE...¡

**Arceus-sama: ¿Alguna vez te has visto tentado de transformar a un humano en Pokémon y a quien?**

Arcues: No ya que yo no estoy tan loco como los que hay aquí.

**Para todos: Quien de ustedes esta de mi lado al decir que Red es cuatromillones de veces mejor que Ash**

Un 50% se va por Ash y un 50% se va por Red.

A/O: El pueblo a hablado.

**Latios-kun: ¿Que se siente saber que tu hermana esta enamorada de Ash?**

Latios: Nada en especial solamente que a veces tengo que detenerla ya que quiere matar a su Pikachu y ser ella su Pikachu.

**Arceus-sama: ¿Acaso el pika del Pikachu de Red es el Pikachu de Ash?**

Arceus: Los dos son iguales solamente que uno es mas fuerte que el otro.

**Reshiram-san: ¿Son cierto cierto los rumores de que eres hembra?**

Reshiram: !Que tenga esa cosa ahí no signifique que sea un macho¡

**Lugia: ¿A que se debe las diferentes etapas de la luna en el mundo Pokémon?**

Lugia: Pues lo mismo que pasa aquí en la Tierra.

**Kyurem: ¿Es verdad que no tienes sentimientos?**

Kyurem: No yo soy mas frió que el hielo.

A/O: Por ese motivo eres mi legendario favorito de todos.

**Lugia: ¿Por que en la pelicula Silver te crio de bebe y en la Storyline ya eres un adulto?**

Lugia: Esto... ¿Lógica Pokémon?

**Genesect: ¿Eres un Kabutops modificado**?

Genesect: Así es y si crees que me voy a deprimir pues... !Como me pudo pasar esto, yo era feliz siendo un Kabutops y ahora... y ahora¡ !UAAAAAA¡ "tirándose por la ventana"

A/O: Okey eso si fue raro.

[…]

A/O: Bueno gente aquí ya acaba las preguntas de este cap, espero que lo hayan pasado bien jodiendo a los legendarios con sus traumantes y escalofriantes preguntas. Ya nos veremos en la próxima sección de preguntas. Y que bueno que me libre de la ira de Arceus si no.

Arceus: ¿De mi ira? De que hablas.

A/O: !Nada¡ Absolutamente de nada.

Arceus: Como sea espero que venga muchas mas preguntas, ya que le hemos cogido el gusto eso de responder sus dudas, aunque a veces sean un poco... raras e ilógicas.

A/O: Tu mismo lo has dicho, adiós gente nos veremos en el próximo capturaste

[Preguntas Legendarias]

**N/A:**

**Pido de nuevo disculpas por haberme asentado tanto tiempo de lo de escribir fic, pero que puedo hacer el tiempo es corto y la flojera... !ES DE MAS DE 9000¡. **

**Quiero decirles que este capitulo ha sido bastante largo y me duelo un cojon los dedos de tanto escribir, el esfuerzo valió la pena con tan solo trayéndoles sus preguntas. Y sin contar que en este cap use el artilugio de los hombre de negro para borrar la memoria cosa que se me ocurrió poner al ver la película.**

**Ya llega la hora de la despedida y tranquilos que vuelvo a la rutina de escribir fics que por cierto tengo pensado escribir uno pero no sera de Pokémon de el ya tengo las preguntas, sera de otro tema pero ya les informare. Me despido recuerden cómanse toda la verdura, suerte si alguien tiene un examen y comprarme armas ilegales que están a un buen precio, un saludo y ya nos fumamos digo, digo nos leemos, !Bye¡**


End file.
